Not one to be Trusted
by xX Sanity Through My Eyes Xx
Summary: The three former acolytes Remy,Piotr,St.John have moved into the institute. Despite being a great addition to the team, their shady pasts keeps them at arms distance. AU:DoR never took place and reason for staying with Magneto is different than the show
1. Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

Summary: The three acolytes (Remy, Piotr, St. John), have moved into the Xavier Institute. Despite being a great addition to the team, their shady pasts are what keeps them out at arms distance. (AU: DoR never took place and the acolytes reason for staying with Magneto are different than the show.)

Disclaimer: I am sad to say but I do not own X-men, marvel, or any of its associates

Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

"Hey Rogue, have you heard?" asked Kitty Pryde. The bubbly girl ran towards her goth friend, out of breath.

"Ah haven't heard a thing. What is it?"

"We got, like, three new students and they're all really cute."

"Ah swear Kitty, is that all ya can think 'bout?" Rogue didn't even let her answer, because she already knew the answer.

"Whatever, Professor told me to tell everyone that we have to introduce ourselves to them."

They both walked to the foyer and saw three boys surrounded by the rest of the institute residents. Rogue studied the three boys closely. The tallest and most noticeably largest one shied away from the crowd and kept to himself. The shortest, a boy with wild and fiery hair, fidgeted with a lighter. The last one was a boy with short auburn hair and chin stubble. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of designer shades and his mouth was curled into a cocky grin as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Students, this is Remy LeBeau, Piotr Rasputin, and Saint John Allerdyce," said Charles Xavier. Before he continued, he was interrupted.

"Not to be rude mate, but you said my name wrong. The name's St. John, _Sin Jin_, not Saint John," grumbled the fire starter.

"Come on Johnny, no one is evah goin' get ya name right," grinned the cocky Cajun.

"Before I was interrupted, these three are going to be attending high school with you all."

"School!" yelled the three boys incredulously.

"Yes school, is there a problem?"

"Ah've nevah been to school homme. Ah always had an occupation…" explained Remy.

"Da and I lived in a small farm community. Not much to learn there…" said Piotr. John remained silent through all of this.

"What about you Mr. Allerdyce? Why do you seem apprehensive towards going to school?"

"Well, Oi've never had a choice in whether to go to school or not. Oi burned down the first school Oi went to and was never allowed to go to another one since."

"Hey Chuck, where did you find these three?" asked Logan.

"I found these three somewhere near New Jersey," Charles looked at the group of students, "Students, please feel free to ask anything about them. Afterwards you will introduce yourselves to them."

"Where are you guys from?" asked Evan.

"Remy's from N'awlins, Piotr over there is from some village Russia, and Johnny over there is from Hunters Hill."

"Hunters Hill?"

"It's in New South Wales, mate." The look of confusion never left Evan's face.

"Oi'm from Australia," said the hot-blooded teen.

"Are you guys single?" asked an overzealous Kitty.

"Mah, mah, don' we 'ave a bold fille. Ah do believe that all of us be single. However, Ah kin' a wan' a see the femme crazy 'nough t' date Johnny," chuckled Remy.

"... 'ey mate, Oi ain't that bad."

"I have to agree with Remy. I'm sorry John, but I fail to see someone that would find your…'activities' as exciting as you."

"What's this, pick on St. John day?"

"Course not, that would mean that we would have ta party every day. An' Ah don' t'ink dat m'sieur Xavier be dat rich ta afford you."

"What are your powers?" asked Scott.

"How 'bout Ah show ya?" Grinning, Remy took a card from his deck and allowed it to glow a little longer than usual. Scott raised his eyebrow, until Remy threw the card above him and it blew up.

"Are you crazy!"

"Non, dat was a very small charge. Ya see, Ah can turn kinetic energy and turn it into potential energy until it blows up. 'ey Johnny, your up." John beamed as he fiddled with the lighter in his hand.

"Oi can do this…" Everyone looked puzzled as John turned on the zippo lighter. John smiled as the flame grew to an enormous size and it slowly took the form of a small dragon.

"Put it out John. We don't need to be homeless again, at least not on the first day." John pouted as he doused his flame.

"How about you?" asked Scott to Piotr.

"Ah don' t'ink dat's a good idea homme. Ya see, Piotr's power affects his body and well Ah don' wanna see him in his underwear 'gain." Piotr blushed in embarrassment as Remy explained to Scott why he couldn't show him his metallic form.

~&~

The three former Acolytes shared a room with each other, seeing as how they were more comfortable with one another; Charles felt it was better this way. The three boys were finished with there orientation of the institute.

" 'Ey mate, ya think they would accept us if we told them about ourselves?"

"Ah t'ink it be better if we keep that between the three of us."

"But comrade, they will never trust us if we are keeping secrets from them."

"They will never trust us if they know that all three of us are murderers. It's best that they only know the bare minimum." Piotr furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about what he said.

"Come on homme, le's celebrate. We got a new place ta live, why don' we hit the bars tonight?"

"But we are minors…"

"When has that stopped you mate?"

"I am not in Russia anymore John. America does not allow us to drink."

"You serious?" asked John in mock surprise, "If that's true, then why is Remy pissed drunk half the time?"

"Remy a thief, breaking a small law such as drinking is no big deal."

"But come on homme, this is cause for celebration."

"It is, but I don't want to get in trouble on the first night and we have school tomorrow morning." Remy looked sick at the mention of the word.

~&~

AN: For those that don't know the legal drinking age in the majority of the world is 18 and in Russia the age is 16. I don't know if I will continue this story, so I will need as many reviews from people to support this story. Also, this only a preview, it's not meant to portray how long the actual first chapter will actually be.


	2. Chapter 2: A Tale from New South Wales

Summary: The three acolytes (Remy, Piotr, St. John), have moved into the Xavier Institute. Despite being a great addition to the team, their shady pasts are what keeps them out at arms distance. (AU: DoR never took place and the acolytes reason for staying with Magneto are different than the show.)

Disclaimer: I am sad to say but I do not own X-men, marvel, or any of its associates

Author's Note: In regards to Pyro's powers, I'm going to base them off of the Ultimate X-men's Pyro and will explain his sudden decrease of power. As for the manifestation of his powers, I know that most mutants get their powers during puberty, but I think I'll have some mutants gain their power earlier. If I remember correctly, Multiple Man was one of those mutants whose powers manifested as a infant/child rather than adolescence.

Chapter 2: A Tale from New South Wales

Remy casually walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He noticed the morning was strangely quiet that day and that something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He also noticed that none of the X-kids, including John and Piotr, came down. It was already eleven in the morning and no one was in foyer but him. That's when he heard a silent squeak and quickly took a defensive stance until he saw that it was the professor.

"Désole professor." Remy raised his brow as he saw an annoyed look on the professor's face.

"Ya can' possibly be mad, righ' professor?"

"Remy, I honestly expected this from John but not you." What could the professor be talking about?

"Wha'd Ah do?"

"Remy, I told you last week that you would be attending school. You're already three and half hours late for class."

"Was dat t'day," Remy grinned sheepishly, "Mus' ave slipped mon mind. T'anks fo' remin'n me. I guess I'll be headed out."

"Sure thing Remy, we'll just talk about your punishment when you get back from school." Xavier smiled as he heard a string of French curses slip out of the young Cajun as he left on his bike.

"_Wait, bike? Remy doesn't have a bike and the only one who owns a bike is…_" Xavier's thoughts were cut short.

"Gumbo!"

"_Well, at least today won't be dull._'

~&~

John was having a great day. School was completely and utterly drab compared to his usually high octane life, but at least his teachers recognized him. Well they didn't recognize him, but they did recognize his name as one of this century's leading authors. Every student thought it was impossible that the new kid, who they already established as an overly enthusiastic pyromaniac, could ever produce anything that took patience and effort like a novel.

Sure he was walking towards detention, but to see the shocked faces of his peers as he put on a grand performance of his favorite activity was definitely worth it. When he finally arrived at the classroom, he spotted Remy reclining back into his chair. He also spotted one of the X-girls, to which he failed to remember any of their names, talking to another girl, whose preference in gothic make-up composited with that of her companion.

"Remy! 'Ey mate, first day and your already in detention?" The Aussie beamed as he sat next to him.

"Ah b'lieve dat yah're in detention also Johnny."

"Well, y'know me. Oi've always been an overachiever. Why wait til week two, when I can do it on week one," grinned John, "So, what you in for mate?"

"Dieu, ya make it soun' lahke we in prison," snickered Remy, "But if ya have't know, Ah f'got dat we had school and Ah got here several hours late."

"Boring, c'mon mate, if your gonna get in trouble, do it with style."

"Remy's afraid to know what got you in here John."

"Nothin' much. Oi was jus' playin' me some dominoes (1)." The Cajun cocked his head back in disappointment. He knew that meant more than it implied. Dominoes was a game that John invented when Remy told him that he needed something to distract him. When writing failed to appeal to him, John would play dominoes. The point of the game was to create some elaborate maze of flammables and attempt to start a chain reaction using a spark, not a flame. Remy drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk as he felt the sudden need for a smoke.

"Ya know mate, those things ain't good fo' ya."

"Tha's wha' people say 'bout livin' wit' you, but Ah still do it." Remy then snaked his hand into the inner pockets of his trench coat and fished out a flask.

"Remy!" Alarmed, Remy almost dropped the flask on the ground.

"What John?" asked Remy through clenched teeth.

"Ya know the rules… ya have ta share with me," John grinned as he twisted off the cap and took a swig.

"Are you two crazy? What if the teacher comes back, what will you do then sugah?"

"'Ey shiela, calm down. Oi don' think…"

"That much is obvious."

"As Oi was sayin', Oi don't think that the teacher will be back for a while. Something about an ongoing fire in the teacher's lounge or something," grinned John.

"You didn't… Gawd! What's wrong with you."

"Now now ma cherie, in John's defense, no one will ever be able to link any of his 'activities' to him without solid proof."

"Will you two stop that. Ah have a name. Rogue, remember it."

"But cherie suits you much bettah."

"When we get home, Ah'm gonna strangle you with mah bare hands."

"Ah have a whole list of t'ings dat Ah'd lahke ya t' do t' Remy wit' yo hands and killin' him ain't one of 'em," said Remy as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Rems, Me thinks ya have a death wish. You'd have to be crazy to provoke her."

"Oh don't get me started Crocodile Dundee. If you evah get caught don't blame me if they shove ya back inta that insane asylum again." Remy noticed that while Rogue returned to her friend, John had put down the flask and stared at the desk intently.

"C'mon Johnny, she doesn't know wha' she be talkin' bout. She meant it as a joke, remember that."

"Remy…" John solemnly looked at Remy, "…Oi was just playin' roight? Oi don' deserve to be in there."

"John, as a friend, Ah'm tellin' ya that ya need to get over dis. Ya can' be dis sensitive jus' 'cause a p'tite say ya should be in the nut house. Dieu, ya mus' be the mos' emotionally unstable man Ah know."

"Still hurts mate…" grumbled John as he lay his head down to slumber.

"Sticks and stones mon ami, sticks and stones…"

~&~

_John laid still on the floor of the padded room, his arms confined by the strait jacket and his powers nullified by the collar wrapped around his neck. He was accustomed to the room, the orderlies, and the nurses. He learned that the crazier he seemed, the more they tried to sedate him or 'cure' him. 'Curing' him usually consisted of shock therapy and other various physical agonies. If he acted normal, they would leave him alone. _

_But it's pretty hard not to act crazy in a padded room with a strait jacket. The only fun he ever had was when the orderlies in the night shift fell asleep. That's when he would bounce against the walls, pretending that he was a normal fifteen year old boy and that his parents had rented him a bounce house._

_Morning would be hell for him, because that was when the cold, hard reality of his existence came to fruition. That's why he spent the day completely still. It wasn't because he wanted to act normal, he didn't need to act, it was because the day light seemed to illuminate his prison and his fantasy world would shatter. Nothing in his fantasy world was real, he wasn't normal, he had no known parents, and his so called bounce house was actually his prison._

_John had entered his first mental institution at the age of six, right after he accidentally set his school on fire. He was young and afraid of his newly budding powers, but the government had forced him to go to school. _

_He was careful to isolate himself from the other children but he had unknowingly become part of a harmless game of tag. When he felt a hand on his shoulders, he unleashed a wave of fire that consumed the school into a sea of flame. Only he had survived the fiery excursion._

_John's first thoughts on a mental institution was bliss. At age six, the thought of living in a clean and stable environment that provided food was so much more appealing than living on the streets, but then they transferred him to an adult institution at age twelve after they deemed him a threat. _

_That's when he began to write. He stole the notepads and pencils from doctors that left to relieve themselves. Of course, though, he had to hide his dozens of notepads and pencils behind a broken crevice within the padding. _

_John wrote about his life and the daily routines of the mental institutions. He also wrote about characters that portrayed him. His favorite character became part of a larger series. The story reflected his fictional life if he were to ever escape the confines of his prison and how he deals with life outside it._

_Then it happened. One day, while writing into his many notepads, the collar suppressing his powers bent and twisted until it broke completely. The sudden release of his powers caused him tremendous pain as it unleashed itself in large torrents of flame. _

_John yelled in anguish as he saw all his stories and the entire room erupt in flames. One of the walls tore off completely and a lone figure remained outside. Out of fear, John shot out a tendril of flame at the figure but it was blocked by an orb of metal._

"_St. John Allerdyce," said the voice in monotone, "I believe that you and I have something in common. You see, both of us possess special abilities. I can manipulate and generate magnetic fields and you… well, I don't have to guess if I just look at this room."_

"_They see you as a pariah, foolish humans. Why don't you join me and we'll show them whose the superior race."_

"_O-Oi don't know bout this. Oi mean, why should oi trust you?"_

"_It is true that you have no reason to trust me, but do you have any reason to trust them," said the figure as he pointed towards the asylum, "They'll most likely transfer you to prison for murder. I don't think you have a choice anymore Mr. Allerdyce."_

"_Foine…"_

"_Look on the bright side, at least you won't rot away in there anymore and those stories of yours will no longer be hidden." John looked up at the figure in joy. It finally dawned on him. Even though he would be wanted in his own country for murder, he would be free._

"_Thank you Mr…"_

"_Call me Magneto…"_

~&~

Dominoes (1): This is a game that my stupid brother's invented. Though, I admit it is fairly fun to play and the point of the game is to out do the other persons fiery maze.

AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories but I've been extremely busy. I just joined the swim team but the conditioning is yearlong, so updates will take much, much longer than I would hope. Please remember that I'm only in the eighth grade and that my vocabulary is limited. Please review and give me constructive criticism and not destructive cynicism, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Dazed and Confused

Summary: The three acolytes (Remy, Piotr, St. John), have moved into the Xavier Institute. Despite being a great addition to the team, their shady pasts are what keep them out at arms distance. (AU: DoR never took place and the acolytes' reasons for staying with Magneto are different than the show.)

Disclaimer: I am sad to say but I do not own X-men, marvel, or any of its associates

Author's Note: I know that we all love Remy's past and all, but I will tweak it a bit. One will be his apparent agoraphobia. For those that don't know, agoraphobia is the fear of unfamiliar surroundings (not to be confused with cenophobia, which is the fear of open spaces). Symptoms include – fear of crowds, restriction to the home or residency, and in extreme cases, panic attacks (Agoraphobia is actually fairly common amongst thieves, since they like to know every possible escape route and know everyone they're up against). However, I won't bring up his agoraphobia yet. Sorry, but I can't seem to fit Mr. Sinister into Remy's past without screwing up any of my future plots. Anyways, please enjoy the story…

Chapter 3: Dazed and Confused

School seemed a blur for Remy, his focus reeling from the clock on the wall to the inner confines of his backpack. He could already feel the pull of his powers, aching to be used. John had woken up from his light nap when the teacher returned from the teacher's lounge and was getting a lecture about his boorish behavior during class.

Remy felt more self-conscious about his surroundings, the cool metal on the chairs seemingly screamed for him to charge it. John returned to his seat next to Remy and went on a rant about his next story; however Remy's attention faded in and out of the tale. The teacher, a middle aged woman, seated herself in front of the class and declined to read a novel.

Remy slid into the pouch of his bag and found what he had been looking for, a small plastic container. John looked at his friend with mild interest as Remy frantically opened the container. He heard a string of French curses slip out of his young Cajun friend as the bottle revealed nothing inside. The normally calm and cool façade that Gambit was revered for dissipated and Remy clutched at his chest as he hyperventilated.

"Wot's eatin' ya mate?"

"Non, non, non! Dis ain' good John. Ah ran out…" whispered Remy frantically.

"Ran out of wot?"

"Mon medicine... We got t' get m' outta here John. Ah don' t'ink Ah can make it t'day."

"Shit! Remy, y' were supposed to make'm last a couple months. We can't go back ta Jersey now!" said John, a little too loudly.

Remy wiped the sweat that suddenly appeared on his brow as he struggled to maintain control. He could gradually feel his empathy extend its reach towards the outer reaches of the school and his mind was bombarded with a surge of uncontrollable teenage emotions. The room expanded and he watched as the clock spun wildly out of control.

"_Je taime Remy…" _said an innocent blond as she buried herself into his chest.

John watched in horror as his friend was tearing himself apart to get a hold over his powers. He distracted the rest of the room's occupants in the room as he motioned for Remy to escape. Remy stumbled out into the school's hallways and the exit seemed to extend from his reach. Feelings of lust, anger, and aggression, most likely coming from the football stadium, attacked Remy's senses. He cradled his head as he walked towards the parking lot.

"_Ha, Ah knew it mon frere. Ah tol' ya dat ya could b'come a t'ief. An' you were worried," _whispered another ghost of his past.

All he had to do was make it towards an abandoned area and let loose. Remy knew that wouldn't be the last of his problems, he still had to explain to John and Piotr why his supply of pills had already depleted.

"_Ah'd nevah let mon soeur be wit' a t'ief lahke you. Ya ain't even a real LeBeau!" _yelled an irate man as he brandished a gun.

"_Remy! Wha' 'ave ya done!"_

"_Mon frere, hehe, Ah can' feel mon legs."_

"_At approximately 9:24 PM, the Entergy IMAX Theater collapsed. Many were wounded and it has been confirmed that twelve lay dead under the rubble."_

"_Hey kid, I saw what ya did back there. If ya want to control dem powers of yours, I'd be willing to oblige, for a price of course."_

~&~

Remy hadn't noticed, but he was slumped over Logan's motorcycle. His consciousness seemed to slip as he constantly had to return the kinetic energy into his body. The large strain prevented him from riding off into the distance. Remy last conscious thought before succumbing to darkness was to keep his shades on.

_Remy was running through thick forests for several days. When he thought he could settle down, his powers would reemerge and blow another thing up. He sat down in the middle of an empty glade and for the first time in years, he allowed himself to shed tears. Tears mixed with the nonexistent blood that stained his palms but haunted his dreams. Blood that he knew he could never get rid of._

_He always thought that tears were a sign of weakness and had resigned from shedding them after his many years on the street. Crying. He had never done so when he was adopted by Jean-Luc. He didn't allow himself to cry in front of the man that took him in. Remy refused to cry out of happiness, sadness, or pain. Nothing could ever make him shed a tear._

_Remy was proven wrong that one fateful night. The Assassins were fairly protective of their own, but Julien was just being an older brother. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a LeBeau, a thief, or street trash. Julien knew of Remy's sexual exploits and had invited himself and a choice number of 'friends' to accompany him and Bella on their 'date'._

_Belladonna Boudreaux, a true angel (if the angel was a trained killer), that had met Remy during his days as a street urchin. She was the one that had coined his name Gambit, as he risked his neck to save a falling angel from her doom. He would later find out, that the girl in question didn't need help and was in fact escaping a very intense game of tag with her brother._

_The two would meet again as Remy was soon adopted in the Thieves' Guild. The two met as Remy was officially inducted as a thief. Remy and Bella would build a long lasting relationship that bordered beyond friendship, though the two would never admit it. Bella would always define their relationship as best friends and Remy wouldn't contest that, for fear of rejection._

_But that all changed on their date. Remy felt nervous about being alone with Bella, so he had his brother Henri join him. He didn't count on Julien being there, but it had put his mind somewhat at ease. Even though they were technically his enemies, he knew that Julien wouldn't be stupid enough to risk the treaty over something as trivial as a date._

_His luck had run out as he felt the pull of his powers and objects and people alike began to glow that familiar magenta as he looked in their direction. Remy failed to withdraw the energy and tried to escape, but a column lining in the wall blew up as he escaped and the building began to collapse in on itself._

"_Remy! Wha' 'ave you done!" a cry escaped the lips of his beloved as she struggled against the debris._

"_Mon frere, hehe, Ah can' feel mon legs," groaned his brother as the columns crushed his body._

"_LeBeau…" said Julien solemnly, as he knew his death was immanent. Remy stayed in the parking lot and looked at the carnage that he had created._

_He was alone again. He knew he couldn't go back home and he didn't trust the man that had spoken to him, moments after his most tragic moment. Just as he thought that his powers couldn't get any worse, he was wrong. _

_Sight and touch, two of the senses that he treasured the most, were taken away from him. Remy jerked his head as he heard a rattling sound. On the ground before him, was the same pills that had been promised to him by that man. Remy cautiously looked up to see a fully armored man._

"_Why, aren' ya dead?"_

"_What ever do you mean, young Remy LeBeau?"_

"_Ah mean… how'd ya know mon name?"_

"_I know a lot of things Mr. LeBeau. In fact, I know that this is the only material that is immune to your kinetic abilities… that is unless you concentrate on it. I suggest that you take those pills . I had a fairly difficult time procuring those for you while at the same time trying to track you down."_

"_What do ya want?" asked Remy as he cautiously popped a pill into his mouth. The strain that he once felt from the pull of his powers simmered down._

"_Me, I want to teach the human race that we mutants are the superior beings."_

"_Why do ya need me?"_

"_Honestly, I don't. I don't need you as much as you need me. Besides I can't have you taking pills to control your power, that's unnatural. No, I will guide you in your control."_

"_Wha's the catch?" Remy allowed his calculative thief persona take over._

"_The catch? The catch is that I train you to the best of your abilities and you will provide your services to me."_

"_Whoa homme, Ah don' swing dat way." The grin on Remy's face widened. A small smile worked its way onto the man's face. _

"_I assure you that this would be a strictly professional partnership."_

"_Well, wha'd Ah ya then?"_

"_Call me, Magneto."_

"Jesus Christ Gumbo, ya gave us all a scare." Remy awoke up to the sterile surroundings of the Med Lab. Several of the X-men, particularly John and Piotr, surrounded his bedside. Logan hovered over the young Cajun with his claws unsheathed.

"God, I hoped ya didn't die. It would've sucked if I didn't get to kill you first for stealin' my bike," said Logan as he pointed his claws at him for emphasis.

~&~

AN: Yay, for the first time I'm actually early. Well this chapter is really short, but it's been on my mind all week and I couldn't wait to post it. As you can see, I only showed minor tidbits of Remy's past, on the assumption that most of us already know it and this chapter actually turned out much better than I imagined. Anyways, on an unrelated topic, I'm a ranked swimmer :). I'm the only freshman on the team that's ranked. If you're still reading this thank you, I practiced really hard to finally make it. On the swim team, we only have fifteen spots that go to the best swimmers on the team and I made it to number fourteen. As for the next chapter, please don't expect it real soon. My practices have doubled since I achieved my ranked status.


	4. Chapter 4: Biting the Bullet

Summary: The three acolytes (Remy, Piotr, St. John), have moved into the Xavier Institute. Despite being a great addition to the team, their shady pasts are what keep them out at arms distance. (AU: DoR never took place and the acolytes' reasons for staying with Magneto are different than the show.)

Disclaimer: I am sad to say but I do not own X-men, marvel, or any of its associates

Author's Notes: Colossus' past is going to be more obscure than the rest of the acolytes and I will only be making references to his past (mostly since I can't speak Russian).

P.S: I'd also like to send out a thank you to **Wanda W **for reviewing all my chapters, without her I don't think I'd be able to continue this story.

Chapter 4: Biting the Bullet

The three Acolyte boys were walking on there way to Bayville High. Remy had just been released from the medical lab and was advised to stray away from strenuous activities. Logan had reprimanded him for stealing his bike and promised that he would receive extra Danger Room sessions as soon as Hank allowed him to.

Remy wasn't feeling too well today and decided that he would walk to school today. John and Piotr had tagged along with him to make sure he didn't have any accidents on the way and also to make sure that he didn't 'borrow' anything. The three were currently discussing Piotr's new masterpiece. All of them were huddled over a sketch rendering of a young, beautiful woman cradling a child with a scraped knee.

"How'd you do it homme? Ah mean, didn't da fille keep movin?" asked the devil eyed leader of the small group.

"I saw dem and I drew dem," said the stoic giant.

"Gee, Oi neva woulda thought a dat. Oi thought that you would've..." before the pyromaniac could continued, a bullet shot straight between his feet.

"What the fuck!" All three boys crept into a defensive stance, each of them dropping their bags.

"Well, well, well... lookie what I found? Three little boys with accents." The acolytes looked up to see a man holding a gun with an insane smirk on his face.

"Waddya want Wade?" asked Remy, still holding a card tightly in his grip.

"Oh, me? I want Bea Arthur, a backrub perhaps, not from you of course, and maybe..."

"Get to the point Wilson!" yelled John in annoyance.

"You know what I want. I give you old Magsy and you three give me Hugh Jackman, whoops... I mean Logan," grinned Wade.

"We jus' kids homme, how'd ya t'ink we gon take him down?"

"Don't know, don't care. This is funner for me. All I know is that I'm getting paid to get old Mr. Howlett back to his maker and that you three are the consolation prize if they can't have him. But I don't see why they would want any of you guys, I mean I'm already the perfect soldier."

"A little cocky, don'cha t'ink"

"Compared to who, you?" smirked the insane mercenary.

"Ow 'bout if we three rile your up roight now?" said John as fire started to snake around his arm.

"Oh, apparently Mr. French over there isn't the only one running out of his happy pills, huh? I read about your little problem Remy," Wade joked.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh come on, anyone who read chapter three would know about it. Che, anyone who read chapter two would know how big of a looney Johnny is."

"The fuck you on Wilson!" A hand clamped down on John's shoulder.

"John, not now. Wade is trying to get us to fight him. None of us stand a chance," said Piotr.

"How ironic, the big, bad Russian is the pacifist of the group."

"Jus' leave us be Wade, we'll... we'll get him."

"Good, so that you know that I'm serious..." Wade pulled out another gun and shot all three of them in the leg, "... who am I kidding? I'm never serious."

"This is all your fault in the first place. If you just let the experiment continue, then all six of us... me, James, Victor, Magsy, and you three boys... then all seven of us wouldn't be in this mess. Now would we?"

"Fuck you homme, dat experiment was a mockery o' God," cried Remy.

"Now that's not very nice, how about if I said I was an Atheist?" joked the merc.

"It's still inhumane, what you were doing to him. This is why Erik helped us, so that we would never have to experience being treated like an animal," yelled Pyro.

"Blah, blah, blah... Oh Wade it's wrong to experiment on people, oh Wade it's wrong to kill people, oh Wade it's wrong for a person to talk as much as you."

"Your off your rocker!"

"I'm crazy? Really, according to this story, your the crazy one Johnny boy. I've never been to a crazy house, just a... there I go again, sorry readers." Wade then took out his prized katanas that he carried around on his back.

"Please, don't kill us," pleaded Piotr.

"You know, you guys are lucky that I'm not Lil' Davy. If I was David... I don't think you guys would have a head," laughed Wade as he gently slid the tip of his katana over the chins of the three fallen boys as they writhed in pain, "But then again, I've never been that keen on the whole shooting thing. You know me, gotta have my pops... I mean blades."

"Well, this is getting depressing. I'm not allowed to kill you... yet, so I'll just go see a movie. Maybe I'll see that oh so hilarious Ryan Reynolds. Now that's a guy I could get along with."

Then he disappeared as quick as he had appeared. The three boys looked on at each other as they tried to crawl over to their backpacks, desperately scrambling for one of their phones.

"Aw fuck..." John's phone combusted into flames.

"Mon Dieu! Ya gotta be kiddin' moi, again!" Remy's phone blew up.

"Comrade, I know this not be the right time, but..." Piotr bellowed a deep chuckle before the pain in his leg ceased his laughter.

~&~

"How the hell do you three get in so much trouble, walking to school? You leave for five minutes and the three of you get shot. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Désole, monsieur mais ya know the mean streets of Bayville are tres dangerous," said Remy cooly. The other two boys fought the urge to laugh, which wasn't too hard, considering that the two were in an extraordinary amount of pain and the way Logan had been driving had made it worse.

"So why were you three attacked? You in some kind of gang or something?" asked Logan suspiciously.

"Non, nothin' lahke dat. Ya know 'ow people are, if ya a little bit different, dey be afraid."

"How'd the three of you, All three of you... get taken down by humans? I've seen the way you three fight, you could take down the whole team and hold your own with me. Now, explain how you got taken down?"

"Luck?"

~&~

The rest of the car ride back to the mansion was spent in silence. The only sound heard was the light hyperventilating caused by the bullet wounds. Hank McCoy had treated their wounds and recommended that they stay off their feet for at least three weeks. The three were then left to their own vices in their room.

"John, Piotr... Ah t'ink we in too deep," said Remy as he shuffled his deck.

"Oi think that..." the three were suddenly stopped by an incessant knocking on their window. Piotr stood up to open the curtains and a note was taped to the window.

"_Get Howlett or (enter cliche here) you three... your friend, Wade "Shut the Fuck up" Wilson...  
P.S. I was going to ask you guys after I shot you, but I forgot... how do you get rid of blood from silk. Actually stupid question, I'll just kill someone else for another shirt._"

"Dat man... is very strange," said Piotr.

"Tres etrange. Hey homme, gimme da note." Piotr handed Remy the note and the note was surrounded by a pink hue before disintigrating into nothin.

"How did you guys get out of class? How did you do it!?" yelled an enthusiastic Kitty Pryde as she phased through the boys door.

"Ja, how'd you do it?" asked an equally enthusiastic Kurt Wagner as he teleported into the room.

"I don't think it very kind to enter a room without knocking, da?" asked Piotr.

"Sorry, it's just... how'd you, like, do it?" Kitty asked again.

"Ah don' t'ink dat it's appropriate fo' me to explain the mechanics of how to '_do it_' to the p'tite," said Remy as he looked towards John with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What! Like, no, I mean..." Kitty was cut off by the melodic chuckling of the resident cajun.

"Oi don't know Remy, you know kids these days."

"Kids!?" yelled both Kurt and Kitty indignantly.

"Yeah, aren't you two a wee bit too young to be chatting up the blokes and crumpets?"

"Kurt, I, like, got lost at the too young part."

"Don't take John seriously Katya."

"Vhat did he say though?"

"Oi mean... uh, how do ya say it," said John as he scratched his head.

"Johnny means, dat aren't ya a bit young t' be flirttin' wit' the hommes et femmes?" Blushing furiously, the two forgot what they came in for and left the Acolytes' room embarrassed.

"And anoder confrontation successfully avoided..." said Remy as he stretched his arms out in an exaggerated fashion.

"By us three..." continued Piotr as he gently lay himself back into bed.

"The Acolyte boys!" finished John as he jumped up, before immediately falling back to bed as he yelped in pain. Remy and Piotr shared a laugh at their friend's misfortune. Another knock on the window made the three boys jump in surprise.

"Ah got dis one." Remy slowly parted the curtains to find Wade Wilson, still writing some ominous message.

"Damn't Remy, that wasn't in the script. You were supposed to hesitate before opening the curtains." Remy looked at Wade's hand to find a headless pigeon.

"Well, since you ruined my surprise. I guess I'll have to tell you that if you don't get Howlett in six days and turn him in to the abandoned warehouse at..." Wade turned the page of what looked like a script, "... the end of the pier, I'll be cu... Oh! coming for you. That typo got me worried for a minute."

"Six... days?" The three acolytes paled as the mouthy merc flipped off of their window.

~&~

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry... I've been extremely busy and this is the only time this week that I had been able to write my story. Well, I'm a huge Deadpool fan and felt betrayed that his character had basically been ruined in the movie. But I heard that Ryan Reynolds will reprise his role as Wade in a spinoff. Yay! Don't expect an update for at least another month. This chapter, though short, introduces the heart of the story. Thanks for reading, please review. I'm desperate for positive feedback.

(Written/ Directed/ and Starring Wade Wilson aka Deadpool... hehehe)


	5. Chapter 5: The Ace in the Hole

Summary: The three acolytes (Remy, Piotr, St. John), have moved into the Xavier Institute. Despite being a great addition to the team, their shady pasts are what keep them out at arms distance. (AU: DoR never took place and the acolytes' reasons for staying with Magneto are different than the show.)

Disclaimer: I am sad to say but I do not own X-men, marvel, or any of its associates

Author's Note: The plot is really picking up and I couldn't hold this chapter any longer. Even though I should be sleeping early and preparing for practice tomorrow, I felt that it was a crime to keep my fellow readers waiting for this chapter. Sadly, Wade isn't in this chapter, but don't fear the next chapter features a cameo by Wade.

"Hello readers, Wade 'Shut the Fuck Up' Wilson here, to give you your daily dose of Deadpool. Well, technically I'm not Deadpool yet, but you get the point, hehe."

Nevermind, I guess that's your cameo for this chapter.

Chapter 5: The Ace in the Hole

Logan groaned in agony as he watched the new recruits stumble helplessly through the danger room course. His hand twitched angrily as it begged him to claw out his eyes. The three acolyte boys snickered behind the controls. Due to their injury, Logan felt it was important that they do something productive and helping him watch over the new recruits was on the top of his list.

"Damn't ice pick, it's a team effort..." grumbled Logan.

Remy bit his bottom lip as he saw the ever vigilant Wolverine let his guard down around the three. Wade's words seemed to echo in his head and he couldn't decide what was worse, Logan or Wade. Neither was a good choice to piss off, as Logan would kill first and ask later and Wade most likely wouldn't hesitate to decapitate the three.

"Tha's the idea sparky, now make sure ya hit them robots an not one of ya mates," yelled John over the intercom.

Technically, Remy knew that he had a major advantage against Logan, considering that Logan's skeleton was laced with adamantium and Remy could easily charge it. The problem with that solution is that he didn't know if Logan could survive the explosion and he didn't know if he could stomach the idea. He was a thief before anything else and the only thing that he would never steal was a life, that was a code of ethic that he followed to the point.

"Great team work..." commented Piotr.

"Great team work? What game are ya watchin' Petey? That was obviously a flagrant foul," argued John.

"Hey, you two idiots, eyes off the game and on the recruits before you have to go back to Hank with stab wounds," growled Logan.

Remy's eyes met with John's. He knew that John's power gave him an advantage since it was long range, but Logan's healing factor was probably strong enough to brave through it. He glanced over to Piotr who could easily overpower the smaller man and could handle Logan's claws.

The only fault in having Piotr handle Logan is that he was too slow, or he was considered too slow, for the cagey Canadien. Also with their injuries, it would prove to be losing battle for the three. Wade had royally screwed them over and Wade probably knew it too.

Five more days was all they had and Wade left them neither an address or a proper meeting place. The only clue that they had was the pier, which could leave them with a numerous amount of locations.

Remy was brought out his pondering by the raucous laughter of his eccentric friends. He took one last glance at the annoyed Logan before returning his focus on the ongoing blunders of the new recruits.

"Mon ami, at least dey made it to da finish line."

"But how many times do ya think ya can die, huh bub?" asked a disappointed Logan.

"With you mon ami, as many times as ya wan'," said Remy.

~&~

_Journal Entry 37  
12 February, 2006_

_It has been over a month since I have last seen my family.  
Even though my presence among them would have threatened them,  
I feel as though I should be with them. The cell seems to grow smaller  
with each passing day and all the tests that I am put through gets more  
and more difficult to handle._

_I feel my health is failing, but the professor claims that the side effects  
are natural amongst my kind. I still do not know what he means. My kind?  
Are there others just like me? I fear that I may not make it out of this  
ordeal alive. Hopefully, this journal describing my plight sees the light of day._

_Piotr Rasputin_

~&~

"Four more days mate, how are we gone get ol' Howlett down?" asked John.

"Ah've been tryin' to figah out a way to take him down but..." frowned Remy.

"But what?"

"The plan always seems to have a lot of holes in it. We in deep," said Remy.

The boys huddled around the a table in the library of the institute. All of them fanned through several books at a time, studying the best way to attack. John lazily flipped another page of his book.

"How bout blitzkrieg?"

"John, the problem with that is that we need to be quick," said Piotr.

"But it relies on unexpected attacks."

"Unexpected and lightning fast attacks Johnny. Study history more," said Remy, "Stop looking at war books John, find a book on psychology."

"Why? They are so cool!" exclaimed John.

"If you know what's going on inside of your enemies mind, then it is easier to catch them off guard," answered Piotr.

"We're not gonna find that in here," said John, "Ol' Wolvie got a complex mind, he's an amnesiac... and he's old. Oi say we watch him."

"Ya know, dat's not a bad idea," said Remy as he snapped his book shut.

"It's not?" asked Piotr incredulously.

"T'ink bout it, we students rahte?" the other two nodded curiously, "Then, James won' 'ave a problem wit' us watchin' him."

"Can we go to Jersey first?" asked John sheepishly as he showed Remy the charred remains of his book.

~&~

_Journal Entry 41  
16 February, 2006_

_I no longer feel that this is best for my country, anymore. It has come to my  
attention that they are using my ability to construct a durable soldier. If they  
succeed, I think that the Russian government will declare war. _

_I overheard from my guards that there is an American based, government  
funded organization with the same intentions on building the perfect soldier.  
Even though it's been over a month, I just now found out that their are others  
within this facility._

_I thought that I was suffering from some ailment, which was the explanation  
for my metallic transformation but I realize that the illness that I am experiencing  
is from the experimentation that I am put through. _

_They do not seek a cure, I am now certain of that and my recent discoveries show  
that they are seeking a way to exploit the abilities of 'mutants'. I truly hope that  
this journal reaches human eyes, if I die._

_Piotr Rasputin_

~&~

"How bout we knock his block off after his training session?" asked John as they watched Logan run through a highly difficult danger room program.

"Ah doubt we can limp our asses down in tahme for him to get him," said Remy.

"We only need to knock him out right?" asked Piotr.

"Oui, but his reflexes are too quick," Remy commented as he pointed to Logan taking out a handful of robotic tentacles.

"But he doesn't deem us a threat," said Piotr.

"True, it'll be easier to approach him," agreed John.

"The problem isn't approaching him, it's knocking him out. If I do it, I'll kill him... maybe" Remy's eyes stayed on the dangerous man.

"Oi can do it."

"Fire won't knock him out and Piotr needs tahme to get into his metal form."

"We need to think of a plan fast Remy, we only have three days left," Piotr reminded them.

A smirk started to form on Remy's face. His eyes glowed dangerously as the smirk turned into a full blown grin and an idea became apparent in his eyes.

"We don' need to knock him out..." Piotr and John stared at Remy confused.

"Care to explain, mate?" Remy didn't answer John as he limped his way out of the control room.

~&~

_Journal Entry 43  
18 February, 2006_

_The professor finally came clean about me being a 'mutant', but he did not confirm  
that they are trying to build a perfect soldier. The only thing he said was that it  
would not matter at this point if that were true or not, since I probably will never  
live to see it._

_He claims that if I were to enlist in the army, I would be a great soldier. The nature  
of my mutation allows me to not only increase my strength and my resistance to  
damage, but the professor has told me that my metallic form allows me to function  
without the requirement of oxygen, food, or other human necessities._

_A general came by later that day, he spoke to the professor and said that I am no longer  
required. He also said that he thinks I know too much and I should be 'taken care  
of'. With my genetic sample already in their clutches, it seems that I have become  
nothing but a liability to them. I write one last time, good bye..._

_Piotr Rasputin_

~&~

Remy sat in Hank McCoy's lab, as he plugged a flash drive into the main computer of the Xavier institute. With the speed of a professional thief, Remy hacked into the highly confidential files of the Mansion of all the mutants.

"Whoops, clumsy me... How odd, that our files got deleted," laughed Remy as he 'accidentally' deleted the acolyte boys' profile strengths and weaknesses.

He grinned as every file appeared on the screen and just as quick as it appeared, was quickly downloaded into the flash drive. Watching out for his prey or anyone that could catch him, Remy smoothly, or as smoothly as an injured thief can, slipped out of the lab and sauntered back towards his room.

John sat bored as he toyed with the cap of his lighter. Piotr thanked Remy silently that he had arrived. John looked with anticipation at his Cajun companion and ceased playing with his lighter.

"Where've you been, mate?" asked John.

Not responding to the pyromaniac, Remy instantly went straight to his bed and pulled his laptop from underneath. He pulled the flash drive from his pocket and uploaded all the data onto his computer.

John and Piotr peeked over Remy's shoulders to find the data of all the institute residents. One by one, Remy pulled a mutant profile and silently read each member's strengths, weaknesses, etc...

"What are you looking for?" asked Piotr.

"A way to take him down, what else... found it!"

"What you find?" asked John.

"Rogue," grinned Remy.

Even though all the residents had briefly explained their power, none of the boys had really paid any attention to them. They only had one objective on their mind since day one and that was to take down Wolverine.

"Wha's the sudden interest in the shiela?" asked John suggestively.

"I's not her, but her power. Mistah McCoy is a smart homme and lahke all smart hommes, dey got to record everything. Look at her power..."

"I don't see what is so special about her Remy," said Piotr as he quickly read through her profile.

"True, at first glance i's nothing special. Her power is to steal other powers through touch, but Ah see opportunity. See, she can' control it."

"How's that help us, mate?"

"Mistah McCoy was kin' 'nough to record the fact dat every mutant dat has ever come in contact wit' her 'as fallen unconscious..." Remy grinned, "... includin' Wolverine."

~&~

AN: Oh my God! You didn't think I was going to write a story with Remy without it including a healthy amount of Rogue conflict did you? (hehe Rogue conflict)

"Boo! Bad pun. No one likes puns."

Shut the fuck up Wade. Don't make me delete you.

"Don't make me shoot you like I did the Hulk."

Who will write the story then, smartass?

"Me!"

You think you could do a better job?

"Of course, I could be all angsty too!"

Well anyways readers, expect the next chapter to happen between two to four weeks.

"Hey we're not done with this argument!"

"Don't ignore me!"


End file.
